fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 2 (Eendenhart)
Eendenhart werd wakker van de regen. Hij keek rond om te kijken of er al meer katten wakker waren. Hij zag dat er al een paar nesten leeg waren. De dageraad patrouille was al weg. Hij trippelde naar buiten en zag zijn partner, Weideklauw, bij de ingang van het kamp staan samen met Vuurpels. 'Hoi Eendenhart,' mauwde Vuurpels tegen hem, 'kom je met ons mee op jachtpatrouille?' Eerst begroette hij zijn partner, daarna antwoordde hij: 'Natuurlijk, ik neem Krijspoot ook meteen mee.' Hij ging naar het leerlingen hol en zocht Krijspoot tussen de leerlingen. Toen hij hem had gevonden liep hij zachtjes naar hem toe en begon hem met zijn poot te porren. 'Wakker worden Krijspoot, je gaat mee op jacht.' Krijspoot opende zijn ogen. 'Maar Eendenhart, het regent! Kan ik nu niet nog even blijven slapen?' Eendenhart keek hem streng aan. 'Wil je nu een krijger worden of niet?' Krijspoot zuchtte. 'Ik kom eraan, geef me nog heel even.' 'Nee, nu!' mauwde hij. Krijspoot rekte zich uit en daarna trippelde hij snel achter hem aan. 'We kunnen gaan hoor!' Met z'n viertjes trippelde ze het kamp uit en gingen naar een brede rivier. 'Gaan jullie naar het meer?' vroeg hij aan Weideklauw en Vuurpels, 'Dan gaan Krijspoot en ik naar de rivier.' 'Is goed, succes!' mauwde zijn partner.' Krijspoot en Eendenhart trippelde samen naar de rivier. Hij keek naar Krijspoot. Krijspoot was al best wel lang zijn leerling en hij hoefde hem niks nieuws te leren. Ze hadden een goede band gekregen. Misschien kwam dat doordat Eendenhart hem als leerling kreeg net nadat hij een krijger was gemaakt, omdat ze geen andere krijger meer hadden. De RivierClan was bijna de grootste Clan rond het meer, misschien wel de grootste, maar ze hadden geen nieuwe kittens erbij gekregen in nieuwblad en groenblad. En omdat ze zo'n grote Clan waren betekende dat, dat ze veel moesten jagen. 'Ga jij het hier maar proberen,' mauwde hij tegen Krijspoot, 'Dan probeer ik het een stukje verderop.' 'Is goed!' Eendenhart trippelde een stukje verder. Hij dacht na over de Vergadering van gisteren. Er was een nieuwe voorspelling! Hij had geen idee wat het betekende, maar er was nog nooit een voorspelling gebracht aan iedere kat. Meestal was het alleen aan de Medicijnkatten. Ik moet nu echt mijn hoofd op het jagen focussen! '' Eenmaal klaar met de jacht trippelde Eendenhart, Krijspoot, Weideklauw en Vuurpels terug naar het kamp. Krijspoot had het goed gedaan, hij had maar liefst zes vissen gevangen! Hijzelf had er drie, Weideklauw twee en Vuurpels ook twee. Opeens hoorden ze een kreet: 'HELP! Sprintpoot verdrinkt!' Van schrik liet Eendenhart zijn vangst vallen. Sprintpoot was zijn zoon! Hij sprintte op de kreet af, met Weideklauw aan zijn zijde. Toen zag hij zijn zoon. Hij zat helemaal was in iets pikzwarts. Hij herkende het, het was Tweebeen spul! Het pikzwarte spul had al vaker voor problemen gezorgd. 'Krijspoot, ga terug naar het kamp en haal Rietsteel! Vuurpels, haal een grote stevige tak! Weideklauw, help haar mee zoeken!' Alle drie sprintte ze weg. Sneeuwvlok, de mentor van Sprintpoot, keek geschrokken naar Eendenhart. Eendenhart deed zijn best om rustig te blijven. 'Sprintpoot, luister naar me!' riep hij naar Sprintpoot. 'Hou je kaken op elkaar geklemd! Je moeder en Vuurpels komen er zo aan met een grote stok om je te helpen!' Sprintpoot keek bang naar zijn vader, hij was bijna met heel zijn lichaam bedekt met het zwarte spul, maar hij hield zijn kaken op elkaar geklemd. Toen kwamen Weideklauw en Vuurpels aangerend. Ze hadden een grote stok gevonden. 'Oké, Sprintpoot, luister naar mij! Ik gooi het uiteinde van deze stok naar je toe! Pak het beet, daarna trekken wij je eruit!' Eendenhart wierp het uiteinde van de stok naar hem toe. Maar toen Sprintpoot het wilde pakken, slokte hij een grote stuk van het zwarte spul in. Gelukkig klemde hij de stok tussen zijn kaken. 'Oké Sneeuwvlok, Weideklauw en Vuurpels, pak het andere uiteinde beet en trek! Met z'n alle trokken ze zo hard als ze konden aan de stok. Sprintpoot kwam vooruit en uiteindelijk was hij er helemaal uit. Krijspoot, Rietsteel en Waterplons kwamen aan gesprint. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg Rietsteel. 'Sprintpoot op een konijn aan het jagen, maar hij rende helemaal naar het Donderpad toe. Toen ik 'Stop!' naar hem wilde schreeuwen, was het al te laat en toen was hij al in de zwarte plas beland, naast het Donderpad. Rietsteel keek onderzoekend naar Sprintpoot. 'Heb je iets van dat zwarte spul ingeslikt?' vroeg hij. Sprintpoot knikte. 'Toen ik de stok wilde pakken slikte ik per ongeluk wat in.' 'Het komt toch wel goed met hem?' vroeg Weideklauw aan Rietsteel. 'Ik hoop het, hij heeft wel wat ingeslikt en ik weet niet wat ik ertegen kan doen. Want als ik hem water laat drinken dan zouden zijn luchtwegen weer normaal zijn, maar dan zou het in zijn maag belanden. En als ik wil dat hij het uitspuugt, dan kan het zijn luchtwegen aantasten, of nog erger, erin vast komen te zitten en dan zou hij kunnen stikken.' Daarna draaide Rietsteel zijn hoofd naar Waterplons, zijn leerling. 'Waterplons, ga langs WindClan en vraag wat Echostam en Cederoor zouden doen. Als zij het niet weten ga je naar de DonderClan en vraag je het aan Ochtenddauw. Ik zal naar SchaduwClan gaan om het hun te vragen en daarna naar HemelClan.' 'En wie past er dan op Sprintpoot?' vroeg Eendenhart. 'Jij en Weideklauw. Waterplons en ik zullen zo snel mogelijk terug zijn!' beloofde Rietsteel. Toen rende hij en Waterplons weg. 'Klim op me rug, Sprintpoot dan breng ik je naar het kamp.' Hij bedankte Vuurpels en Krijspoot nog even: 'Bedankt Vuurpels en Krijspoot! En willen jullie nog even onze vangst ophalen?' 'Natuurlijk, en beterschap, Sprintpoot!' riep Krijspoot hen na. In het kamp aangekomen, liepen Weideklauw, Sprintpoot en hij direct naar het Medicijnhol. 'Hier kan je even rusten Sprintpoot, Waterplons en Rietsteel komen zo terug!' mauwde Weideklauw zacht tegen hem. Maar Sprintpoot lag al lekker te slapen. Bijenstreep kwam aangerend. 'Wat is er allemaal gebeurt? Sneeuwvlok kwam helemaal overstuur naar mij toe!' 'Sst!' siste hij naar haar toe. Bijenstreep was de zus van Weideklauw. Ze kon heel actief zijn en ze was altijd lief, maar ze was overbezorgd en maakte overal een probleem van. Toen Weideklauw klaar met uitleggen was zij Bijenstreep: 'Oh nee! Wat erg, die arme Sprintpoot!' 'Ssst, Sprintpoot slaapt' zei Eendenhart voor de tweede keer. 'Sorry!' fluisterde ze zacht terug. Toen Bijenstreep weg was krulde hij zich op naast Weideklauw en Sprintpoot, die eindelijk zijn vacht had schoon gekregen met behulp van Bijenstreeps idee om hem in een waterplas aan de overkant van het Donderpad te rollen. Het had veel moeite gekost, maar gelukkig was het helemaal volgens plan gegaan. Toen hij slikte voelde hij opeens een enorme steek in zijn keel. Hij had het al gevoeld na het redden van Sprintpoot. Hij wist niet wat het was, maar het deed veel pijn en het hield hem van zijn slaap. Hij dacht terug aan Sprintpoots zusje, die was gestorven net na haar geboorte. Hij was zo blij dat Sprintpoot het wel had overleefd. Ik hou zo veel van hem en Weideklauw. Toen kwamen Krijspoot en Vuurpels terug. ''Die zijn ook lang weggebleven. Hij hees zich op en trippelde naar hun toe. 'Waar zijn jullie zo lang gebleven?' vroeg hij. Krijspoot keek een beetje boos. 'Een of ander stom beest heeft onze vis gestolen, dus we zijn opnieuw gaan wezen vissen, maar we hebben maar de helft van onze eerste vangst gevangen.' zei hij. 'En dan nog iets,' mauwde Vuurpels erachter aan, 'Er hing een beetje WindClan vacht aan!' 'Ik hoop toch echt niet dat die magere konijneneeters onze prooi hebben gestolen!' zei Eendenhart boos. Waarom gaan alle dingen vandaag zo slecht? Heb ik wat verkeerds gedaan ofzo? 'Maar ja, we kunnen er op dit moment nog niks aan doen. Ik zal het wel even melden bij Visster.' 'Ik kan dat ook voor je doen hoor!' mauwde Vuurpels, 'dan kan jij bij Sprintpoot blijven.' 'Nee ik doe het zelf wel, ik moet ook nog met hem over iets anders praten.' Hij trippelde naar het hol van Visster, die daar samen met Dauwvacht, haar dochter, een vis zat te eten. 'Ik hoop dat ik niet stoor, maar er is wat gebeurd.' 'Natuurlijk stoor je niet Eendenhart! Maar als dit over Sprintpoot gaat, dat heb ik al gehoord. Hoe gaat het met hem?' 'Met Sprintpoot gaat het volgens mij wel oké, maar daarvoor ben ik hier niet. Vuurpels, Krijspoot, Weideklauw en ik hadden een hele goede vangst gedaan. Maar toen gebeurde dat met Sprintpoot en toen Krijspoot en Vuurpels teruggingen om onze vangst op te halen was het weg! Ze zeiden dat er WindClan geur rondhing, en het was ook dicht bij de grens! En verder, over iets heel anders, denk ik dat het tijd is voor Krijspoot om een krijger te worden. Ik wil graag overmorgen zijn beoordeling houden, als dat mag.' 'Natuurlijk mag dat! En over dat WindClan gebeuren, daar ga ik dadelijk heen om te inspecteren!' Eendenhart gaf een beleefd knikje en daarna trippelde hij weer naar Weideklauw en Sprintpoot. Met een steek in zijn hart keek hij naar Sprintpoot. SterrenClan, ik smeek jullie, neem hem niet van mij af. Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal